


Sudden Bravery

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Shara Moments [3]
Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98





	Sudden Bravery

Shane and Sara had been together a little over a month before either of them attempted to initiate anything intimate. Neither trying to move further than some healthy making out, worried they’d overstep each other boundaries. Even when one would spend the night at the other’s apartment, nothing went further than a bit of heavy petting.

It wasn’t until Sara had a sudden burst of bravery that things moved further. 

She had invited Shane over for dinner and a movie. A plan in her head for how she wanted the night to go. 

Sara surveyed her outfit in her mirror. Suddenly stressing over whether or not it was a good idea. Not knowing if Shane was interested in that way. She looked nervous. Rethinking her whole plan. She thought about calling Shane and cancelling. But there was a knock at her door. She steeled her jittery emotions and smoothed out the skirt of her dress, and went to answer it. 

Shane smiled at her when she opened the door. His hair disheveled as usual. Glasses perched on his nose. A bottle of wine in his hand.

“Hi.” He greeted. Seeming nervous himself. 

“Hey.” Shane leaned down to give her a kiss. Sara standing on her toes to meet him halfway. 

“You look great.” He complimented, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He handed her the bottle.

“Thank you. Dinner’s almost ready.” She turned towards the kitchen to find two glasses. Shane coming up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she poured. 

“What’d you make?” He asked, kissing the top of her head. 

“Just some chicken. Nothing fancy.” She turned in his arms, and saw Shane looking down at her with an intensity she hadn’t seen before. He craned down and kissed her. Sara humming pleasantly against his lips. Shane gripped her hips and lifted her onto the counter. Knocking over one of the glasses of wine in the process. Spilling the contents onto Sara’s lap. 

“Oh fuck.” Sara swore, looking down at the mess. Shane blushed. Embarrassed 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Sara assured, kissing his cheek. “I should change out of this though.” Shane helped her off the counter. 

“I’ll clean this up.” He promised. 

 

“Thank you.” She left for her room, and Shane began cleaning the wine off the counter. Cursing his clumsiness. 

He hoped that would have ended differently. 

Sara returned a moment later, a new dress on. Helping clean up the last of the mess. 

“Sorry again about that.” Shane apologized. 

“It’s fine.” Sara waved it off. Pouring a new glass and handing it to him. The oven beeped and Sara went to go finish setting up dinner. Shane moved to help her. “I’ve got it.” She assured. “You go sit.” She nodded towards the table. “I’ll be over in a sex. Sec!” She flushed a dark red. Giggling nervously. Shane chuckled, but did as he was told. Taking the two wine glasses and sitting at the already set table. 

“It looks great, Babe.” Sara put the plates down and took a seat. 

“Thanks. It’s a recipe my dad taught me.” 

The rest of the meal went by fairly silent. A few words shared here and there. Sharing looks over the rims of their glasses. 

They finished their meal, and Shane offered to do the dishes. Sara going to set the movie up. 

Shane entered the living room to find Sara lounging on the couch. Shane took the seat beside her and pulled her to him. Kissing her. Sara made a pleased noise and moved herself onto his lap. Her fingers tangling in his hair. Shane chuckled, his hands resting on her hips. 

“This okay?” She asked. 

“Absolutely.” He held her tighter against him. One of his hands moving to her bare leg. Trailing up under her skirt. Feeling the lacy material of her panties. Sara’s hands going from his hair to playing with the buttons on his shirt. 

“Bedroom?” She asked. Shane nodded, and Sara slipped from his lap. Leading him to her room. Shane kicked the door shut and gathered her in his arms again. Practically lifting her of the ground as he kissed her. He unzipped her dress and stood back a moment as the material pooled at her feet. Leaving her standing there in her underwear. She reached out, undoing the last few buttons on Shane’s shirt. The garment joining her dress on the floor. 

Shane picked her up, and carried her over to the bed. Placing himself between her spread legs as he laid her down. He unclipped her bra as he kissed her. Kneading her breast lazily, causing her to buck her hips up against him. Feeling his erection through his jeans. He bagan trailing his lips down her body. Leaving marks along her collarbones. Sara breathing hard beneath him. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and she gasped. His free hand moving to play with the other. 

“Fuck. Shane please.” She nearly begged. Shane stopped his ministrations and continued to trail kisses down her abdomen. Stopping at the waistband of her panties. Looking up at her for permission. She nodded. Shane removed her panties, kissing down her left leg to the knee, then switching to the right one. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” He said, his mouth only inches away from where she needed him. “So wet for me.” She moved her hips down to meet his mouth, and he complied. Tongue lapping at her folds. Sara making a noise of pleasure as he found her clit. Writhing as he played with the bundle of nerves. He slipped a finger into her entrance as his mouth worked her clit. Curving the digit inside her. Her back arching off the bed in pleasure. 

He licked at her till she was hardly more than a moaning mess. Her cries echoing in the quiet of the room. 

“Gah-ah Shane!” Her thighs tightened around his head as she came. He pulled away and sucked his fingers clean, moving up to kiss her. She reached between them and undid his belt. Pushing his jeans down his legs. Shane pulling them and his underwear off. Abandoning them in the darkness of the room. 

“Condom?” She nodded towards her nightstand. He grabbed the object in question. Opening it quickly and sliding it on. He kissed her hungrily as he entered her slowly. Moaning at the warmth surrounding his member. He pulled out to the tip, snapping his hips forward. Sara nearly screaming in pleasure. 

They quickly found a rhythm. Sara meeting each of Shane’s thrusts. 

“Fuck. Sara. So close.” His movements became erratic as his orgasm built. Coming with a shout. 

He pulled out. His fingers taking over and bringing her to a second orgasm. Shane kissed her and went into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He returned to find Sara lounging in bed in one of his shirts that he’d left behind at one point. Her curls a mess on her head. She smiled at him before excusing herself to the bathroom. Rejoining him a few minutes later. Shane now in his boxers.

“Hi.” He greeted as she laid down at his side. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest. 

 

“Hi.” She grinned up at him. Fingers tracing patterns on his chest. Shane kissed her softly. Sara humming contently. 

“I love you.” Shane said. His cheeks turning red as he realized what he’d just revealed. Sara smiled, and kissed him again.

“I love you too.” Shane twisted a curl around his finger, smiling at her fondly. Sara yawned suddenly, snuggling in closer to Shane. “I think it’s time for bed.”

“You might be right.” Shane chuckled. “Goodnight, Sweetheart.” 

“Goodnight.” Shane kissed her head.


End file.
